


[Podfic] These Games We Play

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maedhros's stump, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: It's their usual 'tie me up and blindfold me' game, but tonight's a little different.





	[Podfic] These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427255) by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 

> For my "Restrained" and "New Kink" squares for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** These Games We Play  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fingon/Maedhros  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:15:22, mp3  
**Warnings:** bondage, insertion of not-commonly-inserted body parts

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5mgsmjiszymlk40/These_Games_We_Play.mp3/file)


End file.
